


Ho, Ho, Ho, Bitch

by PhilosophicalRune



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Rated for swearing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilosophicalRune/pseuds/PhilosophicalRune
Summary: In accordance to Christmas Eve tradition, Patton has gone to bed early, Logan pretends to not care about Christmas but eats the milk and cookies to please Patton’s inner child, and Roman and Virgil stay up late into the night. When the clock strikes twelve, the pair finally gets the nerve to confess.





	Ho, Ho, Ho, Bitch

It was late on Christmas Eve night in the mind palace commons. Patton and Logan had long since gone to bed; Patton had been so excited to get to sleep so that Christmas would come sooner that he had snuggled under his covers at eight o’clock (he wouldn’t fall asleep until one o’clock, however, because he was so excited). Logan said he didn’t have any feelings on the matter, claiming he was going to adhere to his strict nighttime regimen regardless of the fact that it was Christmas Eve, but Virgil and Roman both knew that he ate the milk and cookies Patton left out for Santa so that Patton would squeal with joy at the thought of Santa Claus visiting the mind palace in the morning. That was hardly part of his routine, now was it? 

Regardless, it was nearing midnight, and Roman and Virgil were the only sides still awake. It was a tradition; Roman’s creativity always kept Thomas excited for the arrival of Santa Claus even though the man knew otherwise, and Virgil always added on an impatience for the morning to arrive, alongside the traditional holiday thought of ‘what if morning never comes?’. 

Roman and Virgil were seated side by side on the second floor balcony, their legs dangling in between the railings. When Thomas, and thusly they, were smaller, they had been able to squish their faces in between the rails, but now, they rested their faces against the cool wood, gazing down at the living room. The fire was crackling in the hearth below, casting a warm, reddish glow on the beautifully decorated tree. The baubles and garland twinkled in the flickering of the flames. The heat was rising up, so Roman and Virgil, clothed in their new holiday sweaters, sat in warm, comfortable silence. 

Virgil could feel Roman’s warmth beside him.Their thighs were pressed against one another, and they enjoyed the mutual warmth and company. Virgil smiled when he felt Roman shift slightly closer, and heard the Prince sigh with utter contentment. They were both warm and full from the big dinner they had had as a family earlier, and they both were finding it hard to stay awake.  

Virgil was the first to break the silence. “Five minutes to midnight,” he murmured, squinting down at the clock on the mantle. 

“Mmm?” Roman murmured, his head lifting suddenly. Virgil looked over and saw the Prince blinking torpidly, a sleepy smile on his lips.

“You falling asleep on me?” Virgil teased quietly, bumping his shoulder against Roman’s. 

“Of  _ course  _ not!” Roman said in an offended undertone, placing his hand over his heart, “Whatever gave you that idea?”

Despite his words, Roman broke out into a huge yawn. Virgil rolled his eyes and chuckled softly, not wanting to raise his voice over a certain decibel count for fear of shattering the peaceful silence that only Christmas could bring. 

“...I think I might be falling asleep,” Roman whispered, meeting Virgil’s gaze with a heavy lidded look, though he still wore a complacent grin. Already Virgil could see the creative side’s eyelids falling.

“Sleepyhead,” Virgil teased.

“Mmm,” Roman assented; Virgil was unsure whether his head was nodding in agreement or in exhaustion. He smiled as he saw Roman start to sway. 

Virgil was about to open his mouth to suggest that Roman get up and go to bed, but his voice was stolen away from him when Roman sighed like a happy child, snuggled closer to him, and laid his head on his shoulder. Virgil froze, his heart pounding in his throat and his mouth going dry. 

“...Can I be  _ your  _ sleepyhead?” Roman murmured into his neck, his hands moving lazily over and curling around Virgil’s arm. 

Virgil glanced down at Roman; he was just barely able to see Roman’s blissful expression and he just caught Roman’s eyes fluttering shut as the creative side gave one final snuggle before settling down, his warm weight pressing into Virgil’s side. The tension and mild anxiety at being in such close proximity to Roman completely melted away in Virgil’s chest when he heard Roman’s sleeping breaths begin to turn into faint whistling snores. 

He smiled fondly down at Roman, and gently prised away one of Roman’s hands from his arm so that he could link it with his own. Roman’s fingers were just as he had imagined them; warm, strong, and slightly calloused. 

Virgil, possessed by an impulse driven by the slightly overwhelming affection he felt for the creative side, buried his nose into Roman’s hair, and closed his eyes. 

“You’ve been my sleepyhead for a while now, Roman,” he whispered, “We just never got around to admitting it.”

Roman gave a sleepy sigh and squeezed Virgil’s hand. Virgil could feel him smile against his neck.

Perhaps it was the Christmas magic in the air, or perhaps it was the comfortably warm feeling in his chest that made Virgil lean down,brush the hair out of Roman’s eyes, and press a warm, tender kiss to his cheek. Just as he did so, the clock of the mantle struck twelve. Quiet, bourdon notes echoed throughout the peaceful living room.

“Ho, ho, ho, bitch,” Virgil couldn’t help but murmur after pulling away, his cheeks blushing even though Roman was barely conscious enough to process what had just happened. 

To his surprise, Roman made a slightly offended grunt. “Rude,” he mumbled.

Virgil blinked, utterly shocked to find that he didn't have any anxiety over having just kissed Roman. He leapt upon this opportunity and let out a chuckle, leaning his head on Roman’s and brushing his thumb against Roman’s knuckles, back and forth in a calming rhythm until Roman’s breathing once more became gentle, whistling snores. 

Virgil closed his eyes and sighed happily. Christmas certainly was going to be magical this year.    

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas approaceth, my dudes, and my followers wanted some Christmas themed Sides stuff so I gladly delivered. Have a blessed holiday season!


End file.
